Interlocking
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: Episode tag for "Open Line" (4x03). Mike comes home after killing someone.


**Episode tag for Open Line (4x03).**

 **I'm assuming, since Mike says he was with FID all night that he never went home and worked his full shift the next day. This takes place at the end of that shift. It's a possible scenario for what happens when Mike Tao comes home as told from Cathy Tao's point of view.**

* * *

 **Interlocking**

It wasn't until the sound of the door opening waking her up that Cathy realized she'd fallen asleep. She stretched and glanced at the clock. It was almost seven. She'd only napped on the couch for about half an hour. Cathy picked the forgotten magazine up off the floor and waited for Mike to step into the living room.

"Hey."

She expected Mike's voice to be tired. He hadn't even come home the night before because of his case, but there was something more in his voice tonight. Something more that was enough to make a small knot form in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" she asked without preamble. At some point in their relationship, they'd reached a silent agreement about bluntness. It worked for them.

Mike removed his glasses to rub his eyes with one hand while tossing his jacket and tie into a chair. He sat down beside her, but didn't say anything.

Another kid died. He was always most upset when kids were involved. She reached for the remote to mute the TV. She didn't want to know the details, but he needed to tell her about them. For him she'd listen, like always. It was all she could do for him, really.

"I shot someone," Mike spoke finally.

"What?" It slid from her mouth before she thought about it. She'd expected a different conversation.

"Our suspect attacked a patrol officer. Took his gun. Julio tackled the guy, but couldn't restrain him before he picked up the gun again. He pointed… and I just….shot him."

He turned his head, and his eyes met her hers. They were wet. Filled with pain and confusion. He hadn't just shot someone. He'd killed someone. And he was hurting even if he knew that his actions were justified.

"I didn't have a choice," he whispered, and she didn't think it was a question.

"Not if he was going to shoot you or Julio. The boys would never forgive you if you let _Uncle Julio_ get hurt."

Mike chuckled a lightly, as she knew he would. That was good at least. Some of the raw pain left his eyes replaced with a looked she'd never been able to describe, but that she knew was reserved just for her.

Smiling softly to herself, she tugged him towards her, and after a bit of squirming his head landed in her lap. He looked up at her searchingly, and she wanted to take the haunted look out of his eyes as much as he wanted her to take the pain away.

He broke eye contact a second later turning his head towards the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Ghost Whisperer. Hand me the remote." With his head in her lap, she couldn't stretch to reach the coffee table.

He did as asked, and she turned the volume up before running her hand over his head. Her nails gently brushed over his scalp as though there was hair to detangle.

"You have to see a psychologist now, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." His voice was distant, and while it looked like he was watching TV she was sure his thoughts were a hundred miles away. "I have my first appointment Thursday."

She started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He'd been wearing these clothes for two days, it was time to get out of them. That might make him feel a little better. A little more at home.

It wasn't until she started undoing his belt that he seemed to notice she was stripping him. He remained stretched out on the couch as he helped her remove his top layer of clothes leaving him in his undershirt and briefs. She tossed his clothes towards the chair to join his coat and tie. Mike settled down on his side, his head still in her lap facing the TV. Her hand moved slowly up and down his side, feeling every breath he took.

He surprised her several minutes later when he spoke. "I didn't want to kill him. Just stop him."

"I know." She didn't know what else to say. "You did what you had to."

Mike snorted. "That's what the Captain said."

"I knew there was a reason I liked her."

She felt herself smile at his small chuckle.

His hand crossed his chest and over his other arm to capture her hand. He pulled it to his mouth to kiss her fingertips before his fingers interlaced with hers. She felt him take a deep breath, and release it slowly before speaking.

"Isn't _Badge of Justice_ on tonight?"

* * *

 **Thoughts? We know so little about Tao's wife that it was very difficult to get in her head. In fact, it was impossible. But I wrote this anyway. Maybe we'll see her again this season?! That would be fantastic. *adds that to the ever growing wishlist***

 **Who's excited about Monday's episode?! *jumps up and down* Provenza, Flynn, and Buzz antics should be so, so, much fun!**


End file.
